


Lost Little Angel

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comedy, Discord prompts, Fluff and Humor, Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Ineffable Dorks, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale is late meeting Crowley for a planned dinner and the demon needs to find out why.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70
Collections: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop: Weekly Prompts





	Lost Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens Fic Writer's Workshop discord server weekly prompt entry.
> 
> This week's prompt: Escape

It wasn’t like the angel to be late meeting Crowley for food, so when he doesn’t walk out of the bookshop immediately upon Crowley's arrival, the demon climbs out of the Bentley and strolls through front doors after about ten minutes of waiting. _Probably lost in a book_. 

“Angel?” He yells at the same time he hearing “ _Drat!”_ Crowley perks up at that. 

“Aziraphale…?” 

“Oh, Crowley, I’m so sorry! After we got off the phone earlier, I wanted to double check the inventory to make sure it was all back properly.” 

“Yeah, I figured you would make us late by being lost in one of your books,” he smirks, “but I’m here, so we can go now, yes?”

“Uh, no.” Crowley pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“And why not?” He asks trying not to sound too frustrated with the angel. 

“Well you see...I’m stuck.” One could hear the disappointment in Aziraphale’s voice, but Crowley knowing the angel for over 6000 years could hear the undertone of annoyance laced in there also. 

“What do you mean _stuck_?” Crowley makes his way to the back room so he no longer has to shout only to realize that Aziraphale isn’t back there in his normal chair. Trying not to panic too much, the demon finally asks, “Where are you, angel?”

“I’m lost in the shelves, Crowley! I can’t find a way out! Every time I walk back the way I came, I end up somewhere different and not out in the middle of the shop!”

Crowley has to laugh at this. “So, trying to prevent customers from finding a book has caused you to become stuck in your own maze?” 

“I’ll have you know I didn’t do this!” Aziraphale says harshly. “I want people to actually _leave,_ not get stuck in here! I think Adam Young had something to do with this.”

“Okay, okay, angel. I’ll come save you just like old times,” Crowley says but suddenly stops in his tracks when Aziraphale yells.

“NO! What happens when we are both stuck?”

“Hmm, you’re right.” Crowley thinks for a moment and then it hits him. He snaps his fingers and suddenly a dishevelled angel appears right in front of him along with the bookshelves back the way they were before the fire. “Why didn’t you just perform another miracle?” He chuckles.

“I...didn’t actually think of that,” the angel says genuinely and then looks up at Crowley. “Oh, thank you for helping me escape that dreadful maze. I was beginning to go mad.”

“Anytime, angel.” Crowley says smoothly.

“So, dinner then, my dear demon?” Aziraphale holds out his hand and said demon grabs it with a smile on his face as they leave the bookshop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Aziraphale sometimes really does forget that he can miracle himself out of situations. Partly because he didn’t want heaven to scold him for “frivolous miracles” and because he’s been on earth a long time and has adjusted quite a bit to doing things for himself in a human way.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
